


Promise Me

by Ot3srock



Series: Freebat Fics [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Homecoming and Cuddles
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Series: Freebat Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Promise Me

“Mark, have you seen my white shirt?” Freddy called out of his room. He was searching through his drawers, pulling out clothes to try to find aforementioned shirt.

“It’s still in the wash, remember,” Mark replied, appearing in the doorway.

“What? It can’t be in the wash. Billy’s gonna be here in an hour! It’s gonna take too long to wash  _ and _ dry it!” Freddy exclaimed. Mark came closer as Freddy sighed in exasperation, sitting down on his bed with his head in his hands.

“Freddy, relax. This isn’t the first time you’ve been on a date with Billy,” Mark reminded. “Besides, you’re eating dinner here, remember? That’ll be plenty of time to get your shirt ready.”

“Right, but what if he thinks that it’s dumb that I’m not wearing the suit through dinner and breaks up with me?”

“Look, son. Billy’s not that kind of boy, trust me. He loves you even when you’re not wearing your fanciest outfit,” Mark assured. Freddy took in the information for a while, letting the words roll around in his head.

“Thanks, Mark.”

“Freddy, what’s going on? You’ve been uber stressed lately.”

“Well, some kids at school keep telling me that I don’t deserve a good family. Or Billy,” Freddy admitted.

“Freddy. You know that’s not true. The only thing you don’t deserve is the reason you’re in foster care. Junie and I love having you, you know that, but we wish we didn’t  _ have _ to have you. We wish it were under different circumstances, but we love you,” Mark affirmed, placing a comforting hand on Freddy’s shoulder.

“I love you, too.” There was a pause and a question irked at Freddy’s mind until it pushed past his lips seemingly of its own volition. “Why’d you guys pick me?” he asked. He knew he should probably be embarrassed by the question, but his mind was too curious to care. Fortunately, Mark chuckled, a smile spread across his face good-naturedly.

“Well, you’re a good kid. Very smart, very kind,  _ very _ passionate, and we have shared experience, in a way,” he told Freddy, indicating his own wheelchair at the end. Mark had lost movement of his legs in almost the same way Freddy had: a car accident. The only difference was Mark’s was in Afghanistan and he was fully paralyzed from the waist down.

“Right. Thanks.”

“Any time. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Am I competing for your affections, Freddy?” a voice asked from the doorway of the room. Freddy looked up and saw his boyfriend all dressed up in a suit and tie and smirking at him. One hand was behind his back holding something Freddy couldn’t see.

“Billy!” Freddy exclaimed, jumping up off his bed, bounding over to Billy, and practically launching himself into the other’s arms. Billy stumbled back a step, but hugged Freddy anyway.

“Sorry I’m early. I was nervous about being late and I guess I walked here subconsciously. I also bought you flowers,” Billy spoke sheepishly, pulling away and holding up a bouquet of blue roses.

“Aww! My favorite! Thanks, Billy!” Freddy took the flowers and placed a quick kiss to Billy’s lips. “I’m gonna grab a vase for these. Be right back.” He left the room, going to the kitchen across the hall to fulfill his promise. Billy sat on the bed near Mark, smiling at the man.

“How are you doing, Billy?” Mark inquired.

“I’m doing very well. School’s going alright,” Billy replied. “How are you? How’s work?”

“I’m doing just fine, thanks. Work’s alright. We’ve got a big company we’re working with right now, so it’s a bit cramped at the office.”

“Oh yeah. Freddy mentioned something about that.”

“Yeah. I’ve been taking some time to work from home, because it’s hard to get around with double the people crowding the area,” Mark told him.

“That must me nice to work from home,” Billy mused.

“Yeah. I’ve been getting to spend more time with Junie and Freddy. Everything a guy can ask for.”

“You guys talking about me?” Freddy joked as he walked back into the room.

“All good things, Freeman. All good things,” Billy answered, standing up and walking over to wrap an arm around Freddy’s shoulder. Freddy hummed, smiling.

“Uh huh. Okay.”

“By the way, you look very handsome. I really enjoy the Superman shirt with the dress pants,” Billy remarked, tone joking, yet mostly sincere. He kissed the other's cheek.

“Ha ha. My shirt’s in the wash and I figured you didn’t want me in just my underwear at homecoming,” Freddy refuted.

“That  _ would  _ be bad.”

“You guys! Dinner’s ready!” Junie called from the kitchen. The three males left the room and headed to the kitchen across the hall. The lights had been dimmed and the flowers set out on the table, which had a white cloth and fancy place settings. The boys took a seat at the table and Mark handed them laminated pieces of paper that acted as makeshift menus.

“You have the option of spaghetti and meatballs or chicken nuggets as a main dish and either peas or broccoli as a side dish,” he told them.

“And whatever you don’t eat, we will, so no pressure,” Junie added, smoothing down Freddy’s hair gently as she smiled at Billy.

“Well, I think I’ll have the spaghetti and broccoli,” Billy decided.

“And I’ll have the chicken nuggets and peas,” Freddy declared. They handed their menus back to Mark, who took them and went into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later holding the plates and set them down in front of the two boys.

“Thank you,” they said at the same time. They started eating, sparing glances at the other every so often.

“This is nice. Did you plan this all yourself?” Billy commented.

“Uh, yeah. I wanted it to feel like an actual pre-homecoming dinner since I don’t have any money to actually take you out,” Freddy replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“It’s perfect. I love it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I told you, I don’t need anything fancy from you. Just hangin’ out on the couch is all I need from you and if we do anything else, you’ve already exceeded my requirements. You’re perfect.” Billy reached across the table and grabbed Freddy’s hand in his own and ran his thumb over the other’s knuckles, like he always did to comfort Freddy.

“I love you, Billy Batson.”

“I love you more, Freddy Freeman.”

“So not possible.”

“I’ll let you have this one ‘cause you’re cute. Now, eat your food.”

***

Once they were done with dinner, Junie and Mark drove them to Freddy’s school, where the dance was being held.

“You boys look so handsome with your matching outfits,” Junie gushed. “I can almost  _ hear _ the wedding bells!” It was true, both boys had worn a suit with a white shirt and a black jacket and pants and Junie had cut two of the roses to attach to the suits. The only difference between their outfits was that while Billy’s tie, Converse, and pocket square were red, Freddy’s were blue.

“Junie, we’re not married,” Freddy reminded wholeheartedly.

“Not yet, anyway,” Billy added, a pink blush settling on his cheeks. Freddy blushed, too, shying away, but still holding Billy’s hand.

“I know, sweetie, but you guys are just so adorable together!”

“Thank you,” they answered.

“Okay, we’ll see you after the dance. 10 o’clock, right? Unless there’s an after party you’d want to go to,” Mark put in.

“I think I’ll be all partied out after this,” Freddy remarked as he and Billy clambered from the backseat.

“Me, too.”

“So, 10 o’clock, it is! See you then. Have fun, be safe, we love you!”

“I love you, too. We will!” With that, Junie and Mark drove away and Freddy and Billy walked into the school’s gym, where it was decorated with streamers, lights, and balloons. They gave the teacher at the door their tickets and went in.

“Freddy! There you are, did you just get here?” a voice called from the wall to their right.

“Hey, Lane. Yeah. We just got here,” Freddy replied. “This is my boyfriend, Billy. Billy, this is my best friend, Lane.”

“Nice to meet you, Lane,” Billy greeted, sticking out a hand. Lane shook it, smiling.

“You, too. Freddy talks about you all the time.  _ I’m _ starting to fall in love with you.”

“Well, he’s taken, so…” Freddy responded jokingly, gripping Billy’s hand.

“I know, I know. Anyway, Lance is around here somewhere, let’s go find him.” Lane grabbed Billy’s other hand and pulled him away dragging Billy with them. They found Lance at the DJ booth, trying to bribe the teacher working there.

“C’mon, Mr Johns. I’ll give ya twenty bucks if you let me play just one song,” he offered.

“After the stunt you pulled with the projector, no way, Mr. Langston,” the teacher denied.

“He played a less-than G-rated scene last month during Movie Day,” Freddy explained into Billy’s ear. Billy nodded in understanding. Finally, they dragged Lance away from the DJ booth and went to get waters, as it was hot in the room. They danced around, Freddy never letting go of Billy’s hand.

“I gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” Freddy spoke up after a while, leaning into Billy’s ear to speak again. Billy nodded and squeezed Freddy’s hand before letting go reluctantly. Without his anchor, Billy felt the room spinning slightly in his panic. Freddy was the only person he really knew here and without his presence, Billy was just like a lost puppy wandering around in the loud, dark area. He reached for his pocket, finding the present he’d bought and playing with it. Lance and Lane had found people to dance with a while back, but had stayed close enough to chat.

“Billy, are you alright?” Lane asked, leaning over.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just gonna get some fresh air,” Billy replied “Could you tell Freddy I stepped outside when he gets back?” Lane nodded, going back to the boy he was dancing with. Billy walked as calmly as he could out of the gym and through the doors without being noticed. When he was outside, he paced until his feet got tired and then he sat down with his back against the wall, still playing with the object in his pocket. That was where Freddy found him, against the wall.

“Hey. Lane said you were out here. What’s up?” Freddy queried, sitting down next to him.

“Just got a little too much,” Billy answered, looking at him. “You’re the only person I know here and when you were gone, I guess I just felt…”

“Lost?”

“Yeah. I know that sounds so clingy, but-” Freddy cut him off.

“Remember when I went to your school’s holiday party last year?” he asked.

“What?”

“Do you remember your school’s holiday party last year?” Freddy asked more pointedly. Billy nodded.

“Of course I do.”

“Well, you didn’t mind when I literally clung to your arm the entire time, did you?”

“No, of course I didn’t mind,” Billy told him, confused about why this mattered.

“Well, then why do you think I’d mind if you did the same thing? It’s not clingy, you have every right to feel out of place. I know I do sometimes,” Freddy declared.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for feeling, you dork. Now, let’s go back inside. We’ve got an hour left of the dance.” Freddy made to stand up, but Billy caught his arm.

“Wait. I, uh. I have something for you,” he told the boy, letting go of Freddy’s wrist once he knew the boy had no intentions of leaving.

“What is it?” Freddy cocked his head to the side, brown eyes shining in the glow from the light of the moon.

“Well, I just, I uh.” Billy took a deep breath to prepare himself and looked Freddy in the eyes, emerald green meeting chocolate brown. “I really, really like you, Freddy. Like a lot and I wanted to show you how much I really like you, so I got you this.” He reached into his pocket and grabbed the present, holding it out to Freddy. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment on his boyfriend’s face, and was surprised when he didn’t hear anything for a while. He cracked an eye open to see Freddy’s thoroughly shocked face. There were tears shining at the edges of his eyes, but Billy could tell they weren't sad tears.

"Are." Freddy paused, swallowed thickly. "Are you proposing to me?" he asked. Billy scratched the back of his neck.

"Sort of. It's a promise ring."

"So, I promise to love you and you promise to love me?" Freddy clarified. Billy nodded, a pink glow kissing his cheeks in the moonlight.

"Y-yeah." Freddy smiled, hooking a finger under his boyfriend's chin and making the other look at him.

"That's beautiful. I love it," he assured. Billy slipped the ring onto Freddy's right ring finger. He slipped his own on and watched the matching silver rings glint in the pale light. Freddy laced their hands together and went back inside, dancing for the next 45 minutes. The last dance or the night was a slow dance and Freddy relished in the feeling of Billy's hands on his hips and one of his arms draped over Billy's shoulder. The dance was so slow that he didn't  _ really _ need his crutch, but used it for support mostly. When the dance was over, Freddy nudged his nose against Billy's, their foreheads touching.

"I love you, Billy Batson," he promised.

"I love you, too, Freddy Freeman," Billy promised. Once they were home, cuddled up on the couch in pajamas with candy, popcorn, and an animated movie, did Freddy notice something.

"You got this engraved?" he asked, starting at the letters embedded in the ring.

"Yep. Cost me an extra 20 bucks, but it was worth it," Billy answered.

"You dork. You didn't have to spend that much on me." Freddy shoved Billy's shoulder with his own.

"I didn't say how much I spent. It could've been $21." Freddy snorted and tossed up a piece of popcorn for him to catch. Billy reached over, intercepting the piece of popcorn himself.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Freddy griped, though he wasn't  _ really _ angry.

"Then come take it," Billy teased, sticking out his tongue as he held the popcorn up. Freddy smashed their lips together, popcorn forgotten. The two kissed, Freddy's hands making their way to Billy's hair to deepen the kiss. They pulled away, panting slightly and Freddy smiled, admiring the words in his ring and the ones in Billy's.

_ Billy Batson  _ and  _ Freddy Freeman _ .

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more fics, just ask on my Tumblr: losersclubbitches


End file.
